If you had been a girl
by Biidule
Summary: Découvrez la vie trépidante d'Oz Vessalius, jeune fille de tout juste quinze ans ! Garçon manqué, contractante illégale d'une chain carnivore amnésique, Oz parviendra-t-elle à découvrir la vérité sur le crime dont l'accusent les Baskerville, ces étranges énergumènes vêtus de capes écarlates ? Rated T au cas ou. Et oui, vous avez bien lu, il y a bien écrit " jeune fille " ...
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour ( j'ai beaucoup hésité sur la façon dont j'allais introduire mon blabla, et j'ai finis par opter pour le plus simple. C'est très formel, non ? ).

C'est la première fois que j'écris sur l'univers de Pandora Hearts, bien que l'inspiration ne manque pas sur le sujet ! L'idée de cette fanfiction m'est venue en relisant le guide officiel 8,5. Allez savoir pourquoi, l'idée que l'auteure est d'abord pensé à faire d'Oz une fille m'a vraiment troublée. Des tonnes de questions ont germées dans mon esprit tordu : à quoi le personnage aurait-il alors ressemblé ? Aurait-il eu le même caractère, les mêmes réactions, les mêmes relations avec les autres personnages ? En quoi l'histoire en aurait-elle été changée ? Bref, de fil en aiguille, l'histoire à commencer à se remodeler dans ma tête, et je me suis dit qu'il fallait que je l'écrive, sinon j'allais finir par exploser !

Je suis désolée si Oz vous paraît un peu, moyennement ou totalement différent(te) du personnage original. J'essaierai de conserver les caractères des autres personnages, et la trame de l'histoire sera ( globalement ) la même.

Pour ceux qui sont tentés, bonne lecture !

- Jeune maîtresse ! Jeune maîtresse, où êtes-vous !?

Arrachée à ses pensées, Oz enfonça rapidement la montre à gousset dans la poche de son pantacourt et regarda frénétiquement autour d'elle à la recherche d'une cachette. Avisant une porte entrouverte à l'autre bout du couloir, la jeune fille eut un soupir soulagé.

- Jeune maîtresse, vous voilà enfin ! S'écria-t-on derrière elle.

Prise de panique, Oz obéit à son instinct et s'élança précipitamment vers la porte entrouverte. Derrière elle, les talons de Mrs Kate accélérèrent la cadence contre le parquet de bois vernit.

- Jeune maîtresse, revenez ! Jeune maîtresse !

La jeune fille fit la sourde oreille aux appels de la gouvernante. Elle y était presque ! Plus que quelques mètres et elle serait sauvée ! Allongeant encore le pas, Oz posa la main sur la poignée de la porte et commença à pousser le panneau de bois. Une main s'abattit soudain sur son épaule et l'enserra dans une étreinte de plomb.

- Je vous tiens, jeune maîtresse ! s'écria Mrs Kate, la respiration sifflante.

La jeune fille tourna un regard implorant vers sa gouvernante, qui ne se laissa pas attendrir. La pauvre était habituée au regard de cocker de sa maîtresse et ne se laissait plus avoir depuis longtemps, ce qui ne manquait jamais de mettre Oz mal à l'aise. Fusillant la vieille femme du regard, la jeune fille tenta de se dégager d'un mouvement d'épaule. La prise de la gouvernante se resserra.

- Vous voulez vous venger, c'est ça ? lâcha hargneusement la jeune fille. Je suis sûre qui vous en jubilez d'avance, vieille pie ! Mais c'est peine perdue, je ne mettrais jamais cette chose, c'est hors de question !

La vieille gouvernante eut un sourire quelque peu sadique et claqua des doigts avec sa main libre. Immédiatement, une horde de domestiques surgit de nulle part et encercla la jeune fille.

- Emparez-vous d'elle ! cria Mrs Kate d'une voix triomphante.

La vieille femme prit le temps d'observer sa maîtresse se faire traîner de force vers sa chambre, avant de s'engager à leur suite à travers le manoir. Un petit sourire satisfait ourla ses lèvres. A chacun ses plaisirs.

oOo

Haletante, Oz s'agrippa au dossier de la chaise. Elle le savait, elle le leur avait dit, qu'elle ne pourrait pas le supporter ! Mais est-ce qu'on l'avait écoutée ? Bien-sûr que non. Les joues en feu, au bord des larmes, la jeune fille tourna son regard vers sa droite.

- Mrs Kate … Pitié …, supplia-t-elle.

La vieille femme l'ignora royalement et fit signe à la femme de chambre.

- Encore un peu, Sophie, voulez-vous ?

- Sophie, par pitié, ne l'écoutez pas, elle est folle ! Arrêtez ça ! haleta Oz.

La panique commençait à envahir la jeune fille. Elle ne pouvait plus respirer, elles allaient la tuer ! Sa vue se troublait, ses oreilles sifflaient et elle sentait le sang battre à ses tempes, tel un roulement de tambours funèbre. Où peut-être était-ce sa gouvernante qui avait sorti le tam-tam qu'elle gardait au fond de son placard ( et que la jeune fille avait découvert totalement par hasard en jouant à cache-cache avec Ada ) pour célébrer sa mort par asphyxie ? Manifestement, ce n'était pas le cas. La gouvernante se tenait bien droite à ses côtés, les yeux fixés sur sa taille. La pression augmenta encore et Oz s'étrangla. Mrs Kate eut un sourire satisfait.

- Voilà, c'est parfait ! Merci Sophie.

Oz soupira de soulagement. Ou, du moins, tenta, car le corset serré autour de sa poitrine ne lui permettait que la plus restreinte des réserves d'air.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la jeune fille se contemplait dans la glace, habillée d'une robe blanche et verte et de jolis escarpins blancs. Sophie finissait de lui accrocher ses boucles d'oreilles, de petits anneaux dorés serties de minuscules fleurs vertes brillantes. La domestique recula de quelques pas et porta les mains à ses lèvres, enchantée.

- Oh, mademoiselle ! Vous êtes ravissante !

- Le corset est-il vraiment obligatoire ? demanda Oz en s'étudiant dans le miroir.

Personnellement, la jeune fille se fichait pas mal d'être élégante ou non. Si on lui avait laissé le choix, elle aurait prit part à cette stupide cérémonie en chemise et pantalon, chaussée de ses éternelles bottes à talons plats. La robe l'empêchait de bouger comme elle l'aurait souhaité, les escarpins lui écrasaient les orteils et le corset … Le corset, cet instrument diabolique, l'obligeait à se tenir raide comme un piquet et Oz réalisa avec ironie que sa posture n'était pas sans rappeler celle de Mrs Kate, toujours droite comme la justice.

- Évidemment jeune maîtresse, répondit la gouvernante en ouvrant la porte. Vous devez maintenant vous présenter devant la porte de la chapelle. Nous n'avons plus que vingts minutes devant nous, dépêchons !

- Une petit instant ! s'écria Oz, à qui l'idée de traverser le manoir dans ses escarpins douloureusement étroits sembla insupportable.

Se dirigeant tant bien que mal vers sa penderie, la jeune fille troqua rapidement les petites chaussures à talons contre ses vieilles bottes. Poussant un soupir de soulagement, elle s'assura que le tissu de la robe cachait bien entièrement ses pieds et glissa les escarpins dans un recoin sombre.

- Jeune maîtresse, mais que faites-vous donc ? Vous êtes attendue, enfin !

- Oui, me voilà ! soupira la jeune fille en lissant sa robe.

Puis elle rejoignit sa gouvernante d'un pas raide, veillant à ne pas dévoiler ses pieds. Si Mrs Kate venait à découvrir la supercherie, elle ne ferait pas long feu, c'était certain.

Je ne vous cacherais pas que je stresse à mort. Aaah, j'ai horreur de décrire les vêtements ( en fait, j'ai horreur des descriptions tout court ) ! Votre avis ? La suite ne devrait pas tarder, normalement … Merci d'avoir lu ! :3


	2. Chapter 2

_La rentrée, c'est fini … Aah, j'en tremble encore ! (déprime …)_

_Mais bon, qu'il neige ou qu'il vente, qu'il pleuve des curly violets ou que ce soit la rentrée, rien ne m'empêchera de poster mon deuxième chapitre ! Mouhahaha ! _

_Je tiens d'abord à vous remercier pour vos reviews, qui sont toutes très pertinentes et qui m'ont amené à cogiter de longues minutes devant mon écran et à revoir tout le second chapitre … Merci ! J'espère que ce qui va suivre sera à la hauteur de vos attentes ! Voici donc un chapitre un peu plus sérieux que le précédent (juste un peu) ..._

_PS : tu vois, Xarybde ? Je suis ton conseil et je mets tout mon blabla en italique ! XD_

_Bonne lecture !_

oOo

Noir. Partout.

Noir dans son âme, noir dans son cœur. Partout. Sur le monde, aussi.

Et dans ce noir, des voix, plus ou moins familières, plus ou moins mauvaises. Des paroles absurdes qui se faufilent dans le noir, réminiscences. _Vous risquez de vous perdre vous même. _Qui lui avait dis ça, déjà ? _J'ai effacé toute trace de souillure de ton corps … _C'est faux. La souillure est partout, dans le noir qui enveloppe tout.Noir noir noir noir noir … Des cheveux noirs, des yeux dorés. Douce chaleur, noire douleur. Ami. Du sang qui gicle, une voix qui crie. La sienne ? _En cet instant, en cet endroit … j'en fais la promesse solennelle … _C'était tellement vain, tout ça. Tellement … Une horloge qui sonne, le temps qui s'arrête. Orage dehors, voix dans sa tête. Une douleur physique, une blessure morale. Incompréhension. _Gil ?! _Du sang, partout. Sur elle, et sur les capes qui virevoltes, écarlates. _Tu es pitoyable, gamine ! _Les voix se bousculent, les souvenirs s'entrechoquent. Cela cessera-t-il un jour ? Un éclair et des ombres, une épée couverte de sang. La peur qui l'emplie, terrible. _Rosalie Vessalius … _Son cœur a un sursaut, son âme frissonne. Si longtemps … Cela faisait si longtemps que personne ne l'avait appelée ainsi ! _Au nom de la chaîne du jugement … _Quand avait-elle cessé d'être Rosalie ? Elle avait toujours été habituée à être surnommé autrement, mais quand était-t-elle _devenue_ ce surnom ? Une chape glacée s'abat sur son esprit. Elle ne veut pas se souvenir, pas de ça, pas maintenant. Dans sa mémoire, les fleurs s'envolent et la neige tombe, mais elle les repousse. Non. _Je viens rendre ma sentence … _La voix enfle, engloutie tout. Quand elle se taira, que restera-t-il ? _Ton crime …_ Tais-toi. Tais-toi tais-toi tais-toi ! _Est ta propre existence ! _

- TAIS-TOI !

Le cri jaillit de sa bouche et les voix se taisent, les images disparaissent. Autour d'elle il fait toujours noir, mais un noir lumineux, qui lui permet de voir. Étrange.

Oz est en train de courir. Ses pieds martèlent le sol à intervalles réguliers et le bas de sa robe de cérémonie est déchiré. La jeune fille soupire et repousse ses longs cheveux blonds derrière son épaule. Elle n'en peut plus. Depuis combien de temps court-elle, à présent ?

Oz ralentit un peu la cadence, mais elle hésite à s'arrêter. Elle a compris depuis longtemps que s'arrêter, c'était mauvais. La première fois, elle à faillit mourir, tuée par une chose – _une chain_, lui souffle l'autre. La jeune fille grimace. C'est désagréable, de se partager avec quelqu'un. L'autre, Alice, est en elle depuis ce qui lui semble être une éternité, mais Oz ne s'y fait pas. Elle l'aime bien, Alice, mais être deux dans sa tête, c'est épuisant. 

Alice ricane.

_Sans moi, tu n'aurais pas fait deux pas dans l'Abysse sans être dévorée, gamine !_

_Je sais_, souffle Oz.

_Tu devrais montrer plus de reconnaissance, alors. Tu es mon esclave, après tout ! _

La jeune fille retient un soupir et se laisse tomber au sol, à bout de force. Ses poumons sont en feu et elle ne sent plus ses jambes. Encore heureux que je porte des bottes, pense-t-elle, nostalgique au souvenir de sa dernière ruse. Combien de temps s'est-t-il écoulé depuis ?

Ici, le temps est une chose étrange, et tout passe vite mais si lentement ...

oOo

_Stop. _

Le mot résonne dans son crâne, prononcé d'une voix douloureusement forte. Oz n'en peut plus. Ses ongles sont plantés si profondément dans ses paumes que ces dernières en saignent. Sa vue est trouble, se gorge la brûle et respirer est difficile. Un pauvre sourire passe sur ses lèvres alors que la jeune fille accorde une pensée à son corset, retiré dès son réveil dans l'Abysse. Peut-être quelqu'un le trouvera-t-il un jour ? Ça l'étonnerait, cependant : l'Abysse n'a pas de fin et pas de commencement, on pourrait y enfermer des milliards de personnes sans qu'une seule d'entre elles ne tombe un jour sur le coffre à jouer déglingué dans lequel Oz a fourré son corset.

_Le passage est ici !_

La voix d'Alice est pleine d'une joie triomphante, et Oz sent son cœur s'emballer.

_Alors, ça y est ? Je vais enfin pouvoir sortir d'ici ? Revoir la lumière, les revoir tous !_

Oz sent le pouvoir de B-rabbit bouillir dans ses veines et elle ne proteste pas quand Alice prend le contrôle de son corps.

Coincée au fond de son esprit, Oz serre ses mains tremblantes l'une contre l'autre. Elle est heureuse de rentrer chez elle, mais elle a peur, aussi. Comment vont l'oncle Oscar et Ada ? Que c'était-il passé après qu'elle eut été jetée dans l'Abysse ? L'anxiété de la jeune fille ne cesse de grandir. Et Gil ? Comment va-t-il, lui ? Oz se refuse à croire qu'il puisse être mort. Mais, s'il va bien … lui pardonnera-t-il ?

Un sursaut agite son corps. Le pouvoir de B-rabbit explose, se déverse en elle. La jeune fille se sent aspirée, tiraillée, ses pieds quittent le sol et elle reprend le contrôle de son corps alors que celui-ci heurte une surface dure. La lumière l'aveugle, lui transperce la rétine, puis tout devient noir.

oOo

_Pfiou ! _

_Merci d'avoir lu (si vous êtes encore là) ! J'ai longtemps hésité à mettre en scène les rencontres avec Sharon et Alice et la confrontation avec les Baskerville, mais j'ai pensé que ce serait peut-être mieux de les présenter en flash-backs rapides, pour bien illustrer l'état d'esprit d'Oz. La pauvre viens de se réveiller dans l'Abysse, un monde totalement différent du sien, et elle est perdue, elle n'a plus de repères. Ensuite, bien sûr, il y a sa rencontre avec Alice qui lui donne l'espoir de s'échapper, un objectif. Là encore, je n'ai pas décris leur rencontre, premièrement parce que celle-ci se passe exactement comme dans le manga, et deuxièmement parce que je voulais qu'Alice apparaisse comme un point d'encrage pour Oz. Au milieu du fouillis de son esprit, la conversation avec Alice semble calme et normale, réconfortante (bien qu'Alice ne tienne pas des propos réconfortants à proprement parler XD). Sinon, le choix du prénom vous __convient-il ? On m'a fait remarquer qu'Oz était un prénom de garçon, ce qui est vrai (prenez le magicien d'Oz, c'est un homme, lui aussi). Alors j'ai décidé, puisque j'avais déjà poster un chapitre et que le mal était fait, de faire d'Oz un surnom. Après, il a fallut que je cherche des prénoms correspondants, afin que ce ne soit pas trop tiré par les cheveux ! _

_Votre avis est attendu, comme toujours !_

_Biidule. _


	3. Chapter 3

_Me revoilà ! Une semaine entre chaque chapitre, c'est à peu près correct, non XD ? _

_Important : dans ce chapitre, la trame originale n'est pas du tout respectée, et j'ai bien peur qu'elle le soit de moins en moins … Désolée si cela ne vous convient pas (auteure stressée) !_

_Et, avant de commencer … Merci merci merci pour vos reviews ! Comme il y avait une énorme différence entre l'atmosphère du premier chapitre et celle du second, j'avais peur que ça ne passe pas ! Me voilà rassurée XD !_

_Allez, trêve de bavardage ! _

_Bonne lecture !_

oOo

Le monde accueillit Oz dans un grand vacarme.

Lorsque la jeune fille reprit connaissance, elle était toujours étendue sur une surface dure et froide. Ses paupières lui semblèrent trop lourdes pour être soulevées, alors elle resta immobile, à l'affût. Un liquide poisseux coulait de son épaule, mais elle ne ressentait aucune douleur. Il faisait froid, ici, et il y avait du bruit. Trop. Après tout ce temps – combien, exactement ? – passé dans le silence lourd de l'Abysse, ses tympans lui semblaient à vifs.

Et puis, en se concentrant sur les sons, Oz compris qu'elle n'était pas seule. Les sons formaient des mots, qu'elle ne comprit pas tout de suite. Après des jours à ne s'adresser à Alice que par le biais de son esprit, les mots avaient perdus tout leurs sens. Tiens oui, Alice ? Sans avoir besoin de vérifier, Oz savait qu'elle était toujours là, recroquevillée au fond de sa tête. Endormie, peut-être ? Pour Oz, le sommeil n'était pas envisageable. Trop de bruit, trop de monde. Beaucoup trop de monde. La jeune fille sentit la peur s'insinuer en elle, vulnérable sur le sol, trop entourée après tout ce temps passée seule.

Quelqu'un parla tout près d'elle et, comme si une digue avait été ouverte dans son esprit, Oz se souvint des mots et de leurs sens. Immédiatement, son mal de tête augmenta : son cerveau était submergé d'informations diverses – voix féminine ou masculine, ton coléreux ou apeuré, accents, mots mâchés, tics de langage ...

- Allez chercher un médecin, vite !

- Oh mon dieu, la pauvre petite …

- Elle est couverte de sang !

- Ne restez pas planté là, allez prévenir le Duc !

- C'est à peine croyable, elle est apparue par la porte de l'Abysse ...

- Qui est-ce ?

- Monsieur le Duc !

- Écartez-vous, laissez-la respirer ... Par ici, monsieur le Duc !

Trop de mots. Trop de bruits. Trop de monde.

Beaucoup trop.

L'esprit d'Oz sombra dans les ténèbres.

oOo

- Grande sœur !

Il faisait chaud, c'était bien. Oz se sentait comme enveloppée de coton, à l'abri, loin de tout danger. Chez elle.

- Grande sœur, regarde, regarde !

La petite voix, aiguë et joyeuse, éveilla quelque chose en elle, quelque chose de tendre, quelque chose qui disait _famille. _

- Tu as vu, grande sœur ? Il neige !

Et c'était vrai. La neige tombait, tombait, tombait, blanche sur noir, lumière dans les ténèbres. Émerveillée, la jeune fille tendit une main, paume tournée vers le ciel. Un minuscule flocon s'y déposa et commença immédiatement à fondre. C'est si éphémère les belles choses, pensa Oz.

Le flocon fondit, et en fondant il se teinta de rouge. La goutte vermeille roula de sa paume, dégringola de ses doigts et disparue sans bruit dans les ténèbres. Oz releva les yeux et éclata de rire. Ouvrant les bras, la jeune fille sentit des dizaines de flocons se déposer sur elle, sur ses épaules, sur ses mains et sur ses bras. En fondant, chacun d'eux se transforma en goutte rouge qui roula le long de ses bras, de ses doigts, de l'épée qu'elle tenait serrée entre ses poings. Il y eut un bruit sourd, celui de quelqu'un qui s'écroule. Un cri. Et tout plongea dans le chaos.

Oz se réveilla en hurlant. Le corps parcouru de spasmes de terreur, la jeune fille hurlait à s'en exploser les cordes vocales. Des larmes brûlantes roulèrent sur ses joues, dans son cou, et la sensation lui rappela celle d'un autre liquide dégoulinant sur son corps. Les doigts crispés désespérément sur les draps, Oz hurla jusqu'à ce que l'air lui manque, jusqu'à ce que sa gorge la brûle. Elle hurla de terreur et de douleur mêlées jusqu'à ce que son hurlement se transforme en sanglots étranglés et qu'elle se recroqueville sur elle-même, le corps tremblant.

Alors seulement, elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'était pas seule. Quelqu'un derrière elle lui frottait doucement le dos en murmura des paroles apaisantes, le genre de choses qu'avait dû lui chuchoter sa mère, il y a longtemps, lorsqu'elle avait fait un cauchemar. Hoquetant, la jeune fille jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule et croisa le regard bienveillant d'une jeune fille aux longs cheveux châtains.

- Voilà, tout va bien, maintenant, sourit-t-elle.

Oz détourna les yeux et pleura longtemps, à gros sanglots, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne lui reste plus une seule larme à verser. Quand ce fut fait, la jeune fille se jura de ne plus jamais pleurer devant personne. C'était humiliant, surtout devant une inconnue.

Reniflant légèrement, Oz se redressa et observa pour la première fois autour d'elle. Elle se trouvait assise sur un grand lit de bois sombre affublé rideau verts, dans le coin d'une chambre lumineuse de taille respectable. A sa droite, une grande porte-fenêtre encadrée de longs rideaux verts donnait sur ce qui lui sembla être une terrasse circulaire. La pièce n'était meublée que du stricte nécessaire, et ne devait pas être habitée en temps normal car il se dégageait des meubles un sentiment impersonnel frappant. Au centre de la chambre se trouvait une table ronde de bois sombre agrémentée de trois chaises, et une commode assortie sur laquelle était accroché un grand miroir se trouvait de l'autre côté du lit.

Pendant son inspection peu discrète, la jeune fille aux longs cheveux châtains était restée assise à ses côtés en souriant patiemment. Oz rougit en prenant conscience de son impolitesse et baissa les yeux, honteuse.

- Je suis désolée, dit-elle d'une voix rauque d'avoir trop pleuré. Merci.

L'autre jeune fille accepta ses excuses d'un sourire indulgent et Oz se sentit soudain encore plus mal à l'aise. Il fallait dire qu'elle semblait si jeune avec ses couettes et sa robe violette, si enfantine avec sa bouille de petite fille … mais en même temps, il y avait quelque chose de mûr dans son regard, quelque chose de sage dans son sourire qui faisait qu'Oz se sentait toute petite.

- Ce n'est rien, voyons, ne vous excusez pas, répondit la jeune fille. Je me suis Sharon Rainsworth, et vous vous trouvez en ce moment dans l'une des résidences secondaires de ma famille.

L'information mit quelques secondes pour faire son chemin dans l'esprit confus d'Oz, puis la joie et le soulagement l'envahirent. Ainsi elles avaient réussi ! Alice et elle étaient bien parvenues à sortir de l'Abysse ! Presque immédiatement, cependant, la joie laissa place à un torrent d'interrogations. Que faisait-elle donc chez les Rainsworth ? Où était son oncle et sa sœur ? Et Gil ?

Ses pensées durent se lire sur son visage car Sharon reprit :

- Tout vous sera expliqué plus en détails plus tard. Pour l'instant, vous devez seulement savoir que vous êtes en sécurité, mademoiselle Rosalie. Vous êtes apparue il y a trois jours devant la porte de l'Abysse gardée par la famille Nightray, qui nous a immédiatement prévenus. Maintenant, reposez-vous encore un peu. Un domestique attendra devant votre porte pour vous montrer le chemin lorsque vous vous sentirez prête à recevoir d'autres explications.

Sharon se leva et défroissa sa robe d'un geste élégant. Puis, souriant à Oz, elle se dirigea vers la porte.

- Oh ! Et la salle de bain est à votre disposition, bien sûr ! ajouta-t-elle en désignant une porte de l'autre côté de la pièce.

Et elle sortit avant qu'Oz est pu lui demander comment elle connaissait son prénom. La jeune fille frissonna. Décidément, tout le monde se faisait un devoir de l'appeler par son nom complet, ces derniers temps !

Se sentant parfaitement réveillée, Oz se levant et vacilla légèrement sur ses jambes tremblantes. Après tout, cela faisait trois jours qu'elle n'avait pas bougé …

Dans la salle de bain, Oz s'aspergea le visage d'eau glacée et se pencha pour boire au robinet. Elle n'y avait pas prêter attention jusque là, mais maintenant qu'elle se trouvait face à de l'eau elle se rendait compte qu'elle était assoiffée. Relevant la tête, Oz repoussa les longs cheveux blonds qui lui tombaient sur le visage. Se faisant, son regard s'arrêta sur le reflet renvoyé par le miroir. La jeune fille s'étudia longuement, remarquant la pâleur extrême de sa peau (pourtant, elle n'était pas restée si longtemps que ça dans l'obscurité de l'Abysse, non ?), les larges cernes violets qui soulignaient ses yeux verts, et son attention s'arrêta sur ses cheveux. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Ces cheveux – ces longs cheveux dorés qui faisaient la fierté des Vessalius – ne collaient pas avec son visage, avec ce qu'elle voyait dans ses yeux. Quelque chose en elle s'était brisé et avait disparu pour toujours. Elle avait changé, et elle voulait en être consciente en se regardant, elle voulait que tous en soient conscients.

Sortant de la salle de bain, Oz se dirigea rapidement vers la porte de la chambre et passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement. Un domestique était là, qui se redressa aussitôt qu'il la vit. Oz lui sourit.

- Excusez-moi, pourriez-vous m'apporter une paire de ciseaux, s'il vous plaît ?

oOo

_Voilà, voilà … _

_Aah, les descriptions … XD_

_Pour ceux qui se poseraient des questions, Oz n'avait jamais rencontré Sharon (ni Break) auparavant. Et ce n'est pas un hasard si Oz est apparue chez les Nightray en premier lieu … ;)_

_Merci d'avoir lu, et n'oubliez pas de commenter !_

_Biidule._


End file.
